Bittersweet
by Naomi4694
Summary: Hisame is fed up with Asugi always skipping the Tactics Brunch. He plans on getting to the bottom of it. *Asugi x Hisame drabble (based on their supports)*


Hisame's eyes wondered looking at today's Tactics Brunch attendance. He sighed, once again that candy-loving ninja did not appear. Not only were there those cream-filled eclairs that he enjoyed, but Caeldori even pitched in to make raspberry cupcakes. Knowing her perfectionist attitude, it was certain they would be to his liking.

"That fool." The swordmaster left without a word. Just once he would appreciate if Asugi would forget his ninja tactics and join him and the rest of the soldiers for brunch. His father, Kaze, and Kagero were there for crying out loud.

The outside campus was quiet as to be expected. No sign of him anywhere. After about three minute of searching, Hisame decided that it wasn't worth looking for Asugi when he would refuse the invitation anyway. He started to head back to the Mess Hall. "Looking for me?"

The brunette gritted his teeth as his eyes followed that voice. There he was, sucking a lollipop on a nearby tree branch. "I had a feeling you would come and look." Asugi grinned and hopped down from the tree.

"Yes I was looking for you you fool." Hisame brushed some hair out of his face before speaking again. "But never mind the reason because I'm certain on your answer. I shall be on my way." He took a few steps forward. The redhead held up his hand to prevent his friend from leaving. "Woah, woah, calm down there Gramps. You didn't even get to hear me out."

Hisame did not want to waste anymore time. By not showing up at the brunch, he was basically in the same position as Asugi. "It is not part of your nature to act overly social. We've been through this have we not?"

The ninja took a few more licks of the lollipop before speaking. "Yes that is correct BUT I am perfectly ok with just ONE acquaintance." The younger one raised an eyebrow. "What madness are you implying?"

Asugi removed the lollipop from his mouth and tossed it to the side. This was a shock for Hisame. Asugi throwing away a piece of candy like that? He was a bit worried.

The redhead grabbed a hold of his friend's wrist and started to walk east towards the forest. "Asugi what are you doing?! I have to get back to th-"

"Shhh. Trust me Gramps, You'll understand why I'd rather not be with so many people." Hisame tried his best to pull himself away from Asugi's grip, but he refused to lose this battle. After giving up, the brunette pondered. Asugi didn't speak or turn to him or anything. It was out of the ordinary to see him so determined.

Hisame's thoughts were shattered with a 'thump' of his back hitting the tree trunk behind him. In front of him was Asugi. One hand was held above his friend's head against the tree, the other he used to lift Hisame's chin so they made eye contact.

"A-Asugi...w-what are you-" The ninja placed his index finger on the brunette's mouth to silence him. His hand then moved to Hisame's cheek which felt warm. Asugi inched forward to close the gap between them, shutting his olive eyes. He pressed his candy-covered lips onto Hisame's soft, smooth ones.

Hisame's face was on fire, a vibrant red. There was no escape, Asugi locked him in. Locked him in _real_ good. Asugi's thumb massaged Hisame's cheek under his hair. Each little squeak or moan he made gave the redhead much pleasure. His tongue stroked the swordmaster's lips and teeth begging for entry. Losing all his HP, Hisame was forced to listen to the ninja's commands. Asugi's tongue circled his insides collecting all he could. Hisame was completely melted. He would have tried to resist, but this felt oh _so_ good. It was only polite to return the favor right? Hisame's tongue gained access to what Asugi had in store; sweetness and various delicious flavors . His eyes were shut. His body was motionless.

A string of saliva was all that was left after Asugi pulled away. It snapped in two between them, both using their forearms to wipe away the drool.

"See? There was no way I could have savored that moment with a ton of people lingering around." Asugi's teeth flashed. His voice was soft and delicate.

"A-Asugi..."

"I'm surprised. I expected some sort of pickle-y taste, but I got more cherry." Hisame's red face faded into pink cheeks. "Y-yes...Midori gathered some while searching for herbs and she allowed me to have one." His head faced downward refusing eye contact with Asugi.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to thank my cousin later. You have a sweet taste Gramps." The redhead stroked Hisame's hair.

"A-as do you Asugi...I-I must honestly admit that..." His heart raced as he spoke those words.

"Good, because..." Asugi whispered into his ear. "There will be a second course after your brunch meal later." He lightly kissed under Hisame's chin causing him to whimper. "I'll be waiting~" He did it again.

The younger's answer was slightly hesitant, but he managed to get the words out. "...I'll be there..."

Asugi said no more. With one more light kiss on the lips; he vanished leaving Hisame frozen in place. He wasn't sure if he was able to return back to the brunch. To be perfectly honest, he wanted more of what Asugi had to offer. He scoffed at his own thought.

"That damn fool."


End file.
